1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spray type heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate heat during operation. Excessive amounts of heat causes deterioration in the operational stability of the devices and may cause damages to associated electronic devices. Thus, heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU. A typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink mounted on a CPU to remove heat, and a fan fixed on the heat sink to generate airflow through the heat dissipation apparatus. The fan includes a plurality of fan blades and a motor in the center of the fan for rotating the fan blades. The typical heat dissipation apparatus occupies an large space in computers which may be undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.